Sol
|image= |name=Sol |kanji=ソル |romanji=''Soru'' |race=Human |birthday=Unknown |age=Unknown |gender=Male |height=Unknown |weight=Unknown |eyes=Black |hair=Green |blood type=Unknown |unusual features=French accent |affiliation=Phantom Lord Guild |previous affiliation= |occupation=Mage |previous occupation= |team=Unknown |previous team=Element 4 |partner= |previous partner= |base of operations=Phantom Lord Guild |marital status=Single |relatives= |education=Unknown |magic=Earth magic |alias=The Great Earth Sol of the Land |manga debut=Chapter 48 |anime debut=Episode 21 |japanese voice= |english voice= }} Sol is a mage belonging to the Phantom Lord Guild, as well as being one of the Element 4 who are the strongest members of said guild. His element being Earth. He talks with a french accent and has a very bizarre stance, standing with his head lopsided to one side. Synopsis Phantom Lord Arc The Phantom Guild proclaim war on Fairy Tail by hurting Shadow Gear and chaining them to a tree. As the other members go to fight the Phantoms at their guild, Lucy Heartfilia stays behind to watch over the Shadow Gear. As Lucy walks the streets of the city, Juvia Loxar and Sol ambush, kidnap her and bring her back to their base. Later after Makarov is drained of his magic by a trap set by Jose Porla and the fairies are forced to retreat, along with Lucy escaping and being rescued by Natsu Dragneel. The Phantom turn their guild into a mecha and bring the fight directly to the Fairy Tail Guild. After Natsu destroys their Jupiter cannon, Jose shift the guild into Mk 2 (turning it more robot like)and proceed to write out an air spell that will not only destroy Fairy Tail, but their town along with it. Natsu, Gray Fullbuster and Elfman split up to find the source of the mecha's power before it does. Elfman runs into Sol in the midst of his search and does battle, at first holding back as afraid he'll lose control if he lets his Beast Take Over Magic fully engulf his body. As he struggles Sol mocks him about his past and the accident involving his younger sister, Lisana, which took her life due to him. After being knocked through a wall, Elfman sees Mirajane being held by one of the bot's hands (having been grabbed as a way of punishing her for attempting to deceive the Phantom by imitating as Lucy). Seeing this, as well as Sol's continuous taunting, enrages Elfman and allows him to fully control his Beast Take Over magic, to which Elfman mercilessly pummels Sol into submission. Magic and Abilities Earth Magic: Sol's abilities lie in his Earth magic which allows him to slip in between cracks and form rocks, as well as wield them as he wishes. He can also wrap himself around his opponent like a snake hindering their movement. Sol also proficient in hand to hand combat which he uses in conjunction with his magic. *'Sable Dance': Sol attacks his target with a swirl of sand. *'Roche Concerto': Sol attacks his target with a rush of rocks. *'Platre Sonata': Sol creates a giant fist from plaster and punches his target with it. According to him, this is his strongest attack. *'Sealing Magic: Merci la Vie: '''Sol turns his enemy into stone. solseal2.JPG|Sol's magic seal stone.JPG|Roche Concerto sable.JPG|Sable Dance Sol's Platre Sonata.jpg|Platre Sonata merci.JPG|Sealing Magic: Merci la Vie Trivia *Sol is French for ''ground. *Sol is Spanish and Portuguese for sun. Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Villains